You Know Why
by Magic Key
Summary: Prt12.lastprt.Sakura and Syaoran were going to be more than friends but something happened and everything came to a stop. Now their past has returned. Well they move on forever leaving their love behind or go back and try to fix it?
1. THE REASON IS Li Syaoran

I know I shouldn't start on a new story but I can't help myself. Don't worry I'm still going to finish up _Not Part of the Job_, it will just take longer. Decided to fix the story _Letting go _so this is the new version Theme song for this story will be Jessica Simpson's Where You Are.

Ps- this first part will be told in Sakura POV and then Syaoran's POV in the next. Then back to Sakura and so on.

* * *

"talk

thoughts

setting/time

* * *

You know Why

Part 1 (Li Syaoran)

Sakura POV

I grabbed my silver pen as my emerald's eyes scanned the words printed on the last page of the lime green folder. I read the last part of the document and sighed, with one final glance, I scrabbled my name along the bold line on the page.

After closing the folder and putting in my outbox I read the time on the clock on my office wall. –Oh my god, I'm going to be late.- I stood up grabbing my green peak coat off the coat hanger as I hurried out the door.

I hurried passed the people on the streets of Tokyo, in my green peek coat, saying 'sorry' to people I've bumped in to. While hurrying down the street, I heard my cell phone ring. I stopped in front of a store, and reached into my pocket for it. After reading the screen a flipped it open and said,

"Hi, Tomoyo.. Sorry, I'm late… I'll be there in a few minutes." I snapped my phone shut and headed towards the café two blocks a way.

Café /1:30pm

I pushed open the glass door letting a cold gust of air enter. After brushing off a few snowflakes off my coat, I spotted my friend Tomoyo sitting at a booth by the bar. I smiled to myself and walked towards her.

"Hey," I said, as I draped my coat over the back chair and ran my hands lightly through my curly honey amber hair. Tomoyo looked at me with her violet eyes and straight violet hair, which was tied in a ponytail today.

A waiter walked over to our table. He placed a glass of water in front of me and looked at Tomoyo. She smiled and said.

"You can bring the food now." The waiter nodded and walked away leaving the two of us alone. After a few minutes of silence Tomoyo smiled and said.

"You sure, you can go back late?" I looked up at her and smile.

"Yeah, Onii chan went to a meeting and said he won't be back till two this afternoon." I said smiling back. She giggled as the waiter returned with our food.

"I'm just glad you can get out of the office, since your work as been piling up." She said as she glanced up at me. I was busy eating my salad so I just nodded my head in agreement. Then she said, "How was your date with Hiroshi? What is it, your second date so far." I looked at her as I started on my spaghetti. I swallowed and said.

"Yeah, second date this week. We just went out to eat. No big deal." she just looked at me and said.

" Do you like him?" She waited for me to answer her as I chewed on a piece of chicken.

"As a friend… and nothing more. Tomoyo you seem to be asking lots of questions today. Something happen between you and Eriol, this week?" I asked, with a raised eyebrow. She smiled and shook her head. I lean forward and said,

"Good, now lets finish up and get to the dessert."

Sakura's Office/ 5:32pm

I was typing up my presentation for our advertising department's latest client when I heard a knock at the door. I looked up from my computer screen and said, "It's open." Tomoyo entered with her coat in one hand and blue toot bag in the other.

She sat down in one of the two chairs in front of my desk. I stopped typing and looked at her. " Why do you have all your things?" I asked, as I took a sip of water.

"It's 5:34 right now. Everyone went home already." She said a concerned looked. I looked at her and then at the clock on the wall.

"I guess time really fly by when you're the only one working. Syaoran won't be back for another day and I want to finish the presentation before Mr. Aushi gets here." Tomoyo just leaned back in her seat.

"Now specking of Syaoran, you know that he's returning from meeting in New York tonight right?" I was glancing through a pink folder opened on my desk, when I nodded my head.

"Yeah, he called to tell me that he was returning tonight." I said as I continue researching through the papers. I heard Tomoyo sigh.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking up at her. She just shook her head.

"I thought you knew how things were suppose to go when I asked you questions like that?" I looked at her confused. She placed her coat and bag on the light pink slipped-cover wooden chair.

"Know what?" I asked even when deep inside I knew what she wanted me to say.

"Well, aren't you going to pick him up at the airport? Eriol said he'd even lean you his car if you need too." I leaned back in my seat and said.

"No, I don't plan too. I asked when he called and he said. Besides, the only reason why he went to the meeting was to cool his head from his last girlfriend." Tomoyo sighed and asked as her violet eyes met mine.

"But what about you guys?" I leaned forward and resumed at looking through the papers on my desk. " What about Syaoran and I?" I asked, scanning the papers.

"Everyone in the office thought you and Syaoran were going get together. But then you guys didn't and the next thing we knew Syaoran's got some girl by his side." I nodded my head.

"Is it because of you know who?" she asked as I looked at her once again.

"No, It's been what three years… If we were going to start where we left off we would have done it two years ago." I looked at the clock on the wall and said. "You better get going it's a quarter to six. You don't want Eriol to wait do you?" She smiled and took her things, and said as she headed out the door.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow. Don't work too late?" I watched as she exited my room and through bullpen towards the double glass door which leans to the elevator.

Once she was gone, I continued to work. I reached for my cup of water and I noticed that that it was empty. I pushed back my seat and headed towards the break room. As I walked towards the break room I stopped in front of a dark office.

For some strange reason I soon found myself turning the doorknob and staring into the dark office. I flipped the light switch on and the furniture came to view. I noticed everything had been the same way he had left it four month ago. The desk was neat and the green blinds were still pulled down.

I slowly ventured into the office and gently place my mug on the dust-free oak desk. A smile came to my face as I recalled Chiharu coming in here everyday to clean the room. I sat down on one of his green slipped over chairs and leaned back. As I sat there I noticed that the nameplate, which was usually propped up at the foot of his desk, was missing.

I stood up and walked over to his bookcase to looked for it. After a few minutes I hand the name plate Li Syaoran in my hands. I smirked and gently placed it back on desk. Giving the room one last look before I took my mug and exited the room.

Next Morning, Advertising Dept/8:45am

I pushed open the door to the bullpen. I nodded to Eriol and Takashi who was working at their desk. I headed to my office and place my things down. Just as I sat down Eriol entered and said.

"Morning Sakura, Touya called and said that the meeting will start in half an hour. He also said to brought an empty folder." I looked at him and asked.

"What for?" He shrugged as he pushed up his glasses and said.

"Not sure, He didn't really tell me." I sighed and said.

"Ok, thanks….." He nodded and gently closed the door behind him. Once he was gone I grabbed the file that I needed and pulled opened the bottom draw of my desk for an empty folder. – There's none in here. – I sighed and readjusted the blue clip in my hair. After that I picked up and folder the needed and headed for the cabinet in the bullpen.

As I was walking towards the filing cabinet I noticed Chiharu and Rika standing in front of a large window, which was cover with a light green blind. I walked up and behind them and asked

"Should you two be working?" Chiharu, who's hair was in a braid today turned around and gave a slight chuckle. Rika soon followed suit and stood next to one another.

"Morning Sakura, what are you doing here so early?" asked Rika

"I have a meeting with Touya so I came in early. What are you two doing in front of Syaoran's office?" I asked noticing that they were trying to block my view into Syaoran's office.

Chiharu and Rika glanced at one another and said "Nothing….. " I gave them a questionable look and said.

"Something isn't right here. What is it that you don't want me to see?" Chiharu sighed in defeat and said.

"It's Syaoran, he's came back to work today." I shrugged my shoulders as I clenched the folder in my hand.

"So what if he's back… it should be a good thing. Now I don't have to do all this work." Rika shook her head and moved aside slowly. She pointed towards the window and then said looking into my emerald eyes.

"He's in there with a super model. And they seem to know one another really well because she's sitting on his desk." I was shocked. I leaned forward and looked at the person Rika was pointing too. Sure enough there was a blond girl wearing a dark purple suit jacket and a very short mini skirt because from where I'm standing I can see her leg. Syaoran just sat there facing the girl with his messy chestnut brown hair and amber eyes.

I turned and faced Rika and Chiharu and said. "I have to talk to Syaoran for a moment can you get me a new folder and come get me when it's eight o'clock?" They both nodded leaving me standing there. I took a deep breathe with the folder my side I knocked on Syaoran's door.

I pushed open the door and asked, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back today?" Syaoran and the blond girl turned and looked at me with a shocked expression on their face. – I can't wait to see what Syaoran has to say. –

* * *

AN: This is the first part. I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think. The next part will be in Syaoran's POV. Until next time, bye 


	2. THE REASON IS the supermodel client

Thanks for all the reviews. Here is the second part hope you like it

* * *

"talk

thoughts

setting/time

* * *

You Know Why

Part 2 ( The Supermodel client)

Syaoran's POV

My head quickly turned to the right when heard the words "Why didn't you tell me you where coming back to work today?" Standing in my door way was Sakura with a smirk on her face. I stood up and we stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" she walked in closing the door gently behind her and stood near my desk. Her eyes glanced towards the girl that was sitting on my desk. I cleared my throat and said.

"Sakura, this is Fannie. Fannie this is Sakura, my partner." Fannie flipped her blond hair back and hopped off my desk. Her red lips formed a grin as she walked over to Sakura and shook her hand.

"Well it was nice meeting you, Sakura." She said as they shook hands. After they shook hands Fannie turned and looked at me. She smiled and said, " I'll see you later Syaoran." I nodded my head as I noticed Sakura settle in one of my chairs. Once Fannie had left Sakura just sat there staring at me. I sat down in my leather chair and rolled it towards the desk.

After a few minutes of silence pass by Sakura said. " It's nice to have you back. I thought I was going to die doing all this work."

"It can't be that bad….. I'm sure Tomoyo and Eriol helped." She gave off a chuckled as she picked off a piece of lint from her pale blue pants suit.

"They helped, but most of the time they were arguing. I think I'd rather work with you. At least after we argue we get our work done. So how was your four month break from here in New York?" She asked, resting her folder on her lap.

"So glad to heard that I mean so much too you…" I said with a smirk on my face. She batted her eyes and then said,

"Ok, enough of that, who is Fannie?" I was silent for a moment and then said.

"Just someone I met in New York. She owns a shop and models too." She nodded her head and then there was a knock on the door. Chiharu stepped into the room and said looking at us.

"Sorry, to interrupt but Sakura, it's eight o'clock." She nodded her head and then stood up and looked at me.

"Almost forgot to tell you about our meeting with a new client. We better hurry Touya is waiting for us." I straightened my tie and then grabbed a yellow legal pad and followed her towards the door, which Chiharu left open.

Just as we were about walk out of my office Sakura stopped and turned. She looked at my outfit and then placed the folder she had in her hand on the shelf. She looked into my eyes and then grabbed my suit jacket off the coat stand. She walked behind me and helped me slipped it on. Once the jacket was on she walked in front of me and straighten it and picked off the a few pieces of lent off the jacket.

"There much better." She said in a cheery tone. I smiled as I stared into her sparkling eyes. – I might have been gone for four months but her eyes still has not changed. – We stared at each other and then our heads moved towards each other. Just as our lips were two meters a part when she cleared her throat.

"Sorry." I mumble as she stopped back and pushed a lock of her curly honey amber hair behind her ear. She picked up her folder and said looking back at me.

"Let's go…. We're going to be late." The only think I could think of to do was nod my head and follow her.

Conference room

Sakura and I entered the conference room and found Touya sitting at the end of a large maple table with eight rolling leather chairs to match. Sitting next to him on the right was Fannie. She smiled at me when she saw us enter. I gave a polite smile and then followed Sakura to our seats.

Once we were all settled and Chiharu had entered with a empty folder and four glasses of water Touya looked at Sakura, who sat on the left side of him, while I some how manage to seat next to Fannie.

"First of all, I'd like to welcome Syaoran back from the meeting in New York. Second I'd like to introduce you guys to Fannie, who is one of our new clients this winter." Touya said, as Sakura and I politely nodded our heads towards Fannie. She smiled and said.

"I can't wait to work with the two of you. I've heard so many good things about the two of you." I sat there and took a sip of water while Sakura just smiled once again. After that we spent the next hour going over how Fannie would like us to advertise her new clothing line in Tokyo.

"Now that we have that done. I'm going to grab something to eat before I head over to the board meeting." Touya said and then looked at Sakura who was gathering her folder and poster board.

"Sakura, you don't need to come over and help house sit for me tonight. We cancelled the meeting till tomorrow morning." Sakura nodded and said.

"Ok, then I'll just stay home and work on Mr. Aushi's project." Touya nodded and patted her shoulder before he left the room leaving me with Fannie and Sakura.

Once we had gather our things and Sakura happened to be taking most of the folders and supplies, Fannie turned towards me and asked, "I'll meet you in front of the theater at 7 tonight."

"Ok, 7 is fine with me but I might be a little late cause I want to help Sakura with another client." Fannie looked at her and then back at me and said.

"But Touya said she didn't have to house sit. I'm sure her boyfriend wouldn't mind" and then turned to look at Sakura who was arranging the supplies in a cardboard box, so they would not drop when she carried them back to office. – Boyfriend? When did she get a boyfriend and how come Tomoyo didn't tell me? - I looked into her blue eyes and said.

"No, but I still want to help and who's Sakura's boiyfriend?" Fannie glanced at where Touya sat and said in a surprised tone. "Touya right?" At that question Sakura finally decided to say something.

"Go ahead Syaoran, going out with your girlfriend is important too. I can manage Aushi's project myself. Besides I'm sure my boyfriend, Touya can help me." She said placing empathies on the part. She then excised herself and gathered up everything in her arms and headed back to our office.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Fannie just as Sakura left and Rika came to clear the room. I sighed and said in a rushing tone.

"Yeah, Touya isn't Sakura's boyfriend. He's her brother and he's married and he just wanted her to house sit while they went out to dinner." I quickly grabbed my folder and pen, since Sakura just grabbed everything and left me with what I came with.

"Rika, please show Fannie out." I shouted over my shoulder as I rushed to catch up with Sakura to explain what happen.

Hall way

"Sakura, wait up!" I shouted down the hall when I saw her. She stopped and leaned again the marble wall with the words 'Advertising Department' above her head. I looked at her and said.

"Let me help carry some of that." I slipped my folder under one arm and processed to help her but she took a step to her right.

"I don't need your help." She stated flatly. I looked at her emerald eyes as they stared at the contents in the cardboard box.

"Sakura what's wrong? Are you mad that Fannie thought Touya was you boyfriend?" She shook her head and looked at me with stern eyes. They stared straight into my eyes.

"No, I'm mad that you never told me you were dating anyone. Every time I called I asked you and you said no." I looked at her and then said.

"Yeah, because I wasn't really dating her until two weeks ago." He interrupted me and said.

"You could have at least told me. I feel stupid and mad that you didn't have the nerve to tell me, your best friend, that you were dating someone. I guess our friendship or at least what's left of it, doesn't mean much to you." I watched as her eyes started to water.

"You know that that's not true…. You know that ….." but once again before I could even finish she said.

"I don't even know anymore." She stopped to take a deep breath. She waited for me to respond but I did not say anything and then she turned around and made her way to our office.

I sighed and rested my head against the marble wall, going over what Sakura had said. I pounded my fist against the wall and groaned. This was not the way I wanted to start my first day back. Now that Sakura was pissed at me I knew my friendship with her just got worst. – Now what am I going to do? –

* * *

AN: That's it for the second part. Hope you all like it. Don't forget to review. The more reviews I get the fast I post. So PLEASE review. Thanks Kel for Beta reading, Hugs and kisses. Until next time, bye! 


	3. THE REASON IS the invisible wall

Thanks for all the review. Sorry about the slow update. I also took some ideas from the Korean Drama: Shooting Star, which is a very sweet movie. So from this part on, there will be screens for that movie. I just thought it would make KAWAII S&S moments. Well on with the story.

* * *

"talk

thoughts

setting/time

* * *

You know Why

Part 3 (Invisible Wall)

Sakura's POV

I pushed my office door open with my foot. I was carrying a sample of Fannie's poster in my hand. I stepped in and leaned it against the shelf and then removed my coat and placed in on the coat rack. I sat down and sighed leaning my head back on my leather chair. I spun my chair around towards my large window, which face the Tokyo towers.

It's been three days since the argument with Syaoran. After I stormed back to the office that afternoon Syaoran and I have not spoken to each other. I sighed as I watched the clouds slowly pass by. – We are still best friends right? If so why was he afraid to tell me about Fannie? – My thoughts where broken when I heard a knock on my door. As I turned around again I said, "Come on in."

Tomoyo entered with a white bag in her hand. She smiled and sat down in front of my desk. I smiled as I tucked a piece of my curly hair behind my ear. She leaned forwards and placed the bag in front of me.

"What is it?" I asked looking at her. She leaned back and said.

"Open it and you'll find out." She simply stated. I gave her one last glance and then lowered the bag to reveal a clear container filled with sushi. I noticed the logo on the side of the container and I said.

"Acobe?" She shrugged her shoulder. – The only person that knows that I love sushi at Acobe is Syaoran. That was also our first real date. – I removed the cover and the broke the wooden chopsticks a part.

"I'm glad you're going to eat. I wouldn't know what to say to Syaoran if you gave it back to me." I gave her a weak smile and said.

"Guess you don't have to lie to him." She looked at me and asked as she brushed some of her bangs out of her violet eyes.

"The strange reason was that he beg that I bring this too you." She said as I found the wooden chopstick hidden under a bunch of napkins. "Is there something going on between you and Syaoran. I know it's none of my business since I promised I wouldn't butt in….but…" I rested the chopsticks on the side. I wiped my mouth with a napkin.

"No, nothing really. Nothing we can't handle. If we can get through a death this shouldn't be problem. Besides now it makes things even between us." She gave me a bewildered look.

"What, even things between?" I picked up the chopstick once again. I picked up the egg sushi. Before I placed it in my mouth I said.

"He's kind of seeing our new client Fannie and I'm somewhat seeing Hiroshi. We now the invisible wall is thick on both side." After that I placed it in mouth. She sat there in silence thinking deeply and said

"I'm not sure what that was all about. But Syaoran and the blonde girl…" I just nod my head. "Well then….. I better get to work." She stood up and straighten her skirt. Just as she was about to leave she turned and said.

"We're going to a karaoke bar tonight to celebrate Syaoran's return. Do you want to come? You can bring Hiroshi if you want." I looked up at her and said.

"I was kind of hoping to finish up the poster. Since Syaoran and I aren't on specking terms maybe next time." Tomoyo nodded and her and then exited my office.

Once she was gone, I placed the cover back on the sushi box and leaned back in chair. With sigh I closed my eyes and spun my chair back around so I could clear my head.

Advertising Dept./2:30pm

I removed myself from the walls of elevator and stepped out carrying ten boxes of Mr.Aushi baby products. I leaned my head towards the left peering from behind the purple boxes. Half way down the hold I noticed someone's hands removed five boxes.

"Thanks." I said with a smile on my face. I looked up and found myself looking at Hiroshi's bown eyes. He smiled with the boxes in his arm and a light blue folder on top. He smiled back and then said.

"No problem I'm here to give Touya a file he wanted." I nodded as we stepped into the deparment. We headed into the my office and placed them on the oak shelf on under my window. We stood in my office for while until he said.

"I heard from Tomoyo that you guys were going throw Syaoran a welcome back party." I shoved my hands in my suit pants pocket.

"Yeah, but I have some other things to do tonight. I don't think I'll be able to tonight." He nodded his head. He glanced out my office window. We both saw Syaoran and Fannie walk out of his office. They glanced back and quickly walked out of the department.

"I see Syaoran has a new girlfriend." He said as I ran my hands through my hair. After a few minutes I handed Hiroshi back the file he was carrying and said.

"I just saw Touya walk into his office. Why don't you go see him now." He looked at me strangely. "I have something to talk care of so I have to step out for a moment." I quickly grabbed my bag and coat and followed him towards Onii chan's office.

"I'll see you later." I said as I waved good bye and walked out of the department. Once I was out of the room I sigh. – That was close I didn't wait to tell that I really was not in a mood to go to the party and face Syaoran. – I buttoned up my coat and waited for the elevator to arrive.

Sakura's office/8pm

I flipped my light switch on in my dark office. Once the lights had turned on I walked over to my chair and sat down with my coat on. I rubbed my emerald eyes and then stared out into the dark open-air office. Everyone in the office had gone to the karaoke bar leaving me here to clear my head.

I grabbed the latest color pallet and started to look for colors to fill Mr. Aushi's picture. Just as I was half way through with the binder I hear my cell phone rang. I reached into my coat pocket and filled it open.

"Hello, This is Sakura." I said as I wrote on a white note pad. After a few seconds I heard a voice that I haven't heard in one and half years. I stopped writing and looked at into the dark room straight ahead.

"Hey Sakura, this is Usagi…." I leaned back in my chair and took a deep breathe before I responded

"Hey Usagi. What do I own this phone call too?" I froze in my seat when I heard what she said. After a few minutes I hang up and grabbed my bag and turned off the lights and headed for the karaoke bar.

Kareoke Bar/8:35pm

I found the room the waiter said Syaoran and everyone else was in. I pushed opened the door and smiled as everyone was laughing and fighting over the microphone. I was about to retreat when Rika saw me and invited me in.

I entered the room and with a smile I said. "Look like you all are having fun with out me." Tomoyo stood up from the coach and walked towards me. She draped her arm around my shoulder and said. " Glad you can make it. I'll order you some tonic water." I smiled and nodded.

"Sure…." Once she was gone. I made my way to where Syaoran was seated next to Chiharu and Takashi fighting over which song they should sing together. I chuckled and then stopped Fannie's coat next to Syaoran who had on a dark blue shirt and black pants.

"Welcome back…" I lifted him drink and said.

"Thanks….Fannie went to get some chips and a new bucket of ice." I nodded my head and started at the large tv. After a few minutes I said.

"Syaoran, I need to talk to you for a moment. Do you think we can talk outside?" He nodded and placed his cup down. Then followed me out of the room and outside of the bar.

Outside the bar/9:01pm

We stood out in the cold winter air. I adjusted my scarf and then stared at the sky. Syaoran cleared his throat and said. " Sakura it's getting cold. Do you think we can speed this up?" I nodded and mumbled sorry through my orange and white scarf. I let out a puff of air and then said.

"I got a call from Usagi." I asked, as Syaoran stood there shocked. After a few minutes he asked.

"You mean Usagi for RedMoon Modeling agency?" I just stood there and nodded my head while he stood there.

* * *

AN: Here it is part 3. Hope you liked it. Suggestion and ideas are welcomed. Please review and I'll update as soon as I can. Until next time, bye! 


	4. THE REASON IS the old job

Thanks for all the reviews and people who read this fanfic. More twist and turns to come. Just keep reading. Now on with the chapter. I finally got my laptop back so Enjoy!

* * *

"talk

thoughts

setting/time

00 Flashback (in third person)

* * *

You Know Why

Part 4 (Old Job)

Syaoran's POV

I looked at Sakura in shock. I took a deep breath and said. "Usagi from Redmoon Modeling Agency?" She nodded and tapped her foot against the cold pavement. After a few minutes she asked.

"So do you want to take the job? She thought we might want to take the job because the two people who were going to TV cameral got injured while skiing." I stared at the bright lights of Tokyo thinking.

She looked at me until I answered her. "Ok… get everything set and we'll go this together." She nodded and then reached into her bag and pulled out a purple box with a gold bow tapped to the top. She stared at the box for a moment and then said with a soft smile,

"I meant to give this to you early but, I didn't get a chance I hope you like it." I smiled and took the box from her.

"Thanks…." Suddenly my cell phone rang and I reached into my pocket for it.

"Hello, Syaoran here… Fannie…. Yeah, I stepped out for some fresh air…. I'm coming in now." Sakura adjusted her bag on shoulder and said.

"Go back in. They're waiting for you." She was about to turn and leave when I said

"Wait," She stopped and turned to look at me. Her emerald eyes stared into my amber eyes. " I wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened on Wednesday. I just didn't know how to tell you I was seeing someone. But we're still friends right?" She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, and it was not my place to be angry at you. We made a deal about our relationship two years ago. Well I'll call Usagi later and I'll give you the info." She waved goodbye, turned and walked away.

I watched until she was out of sight and placed the box she gave me into my coat pocket. I took one last breathe of cold winter air and pulled open the door to join the rest of the group.

One wk later,Beach/10am

I pushed up my sunglasses as I sat under a large umbrella with a plastic table next to me. I blinked as I watched the waves crash against the beach. I turned my head and stared down the boardwalk. I noticed a girl dressed in a pair of jeans and light blue peak coat jog towards me.

"Sorry, I'm late…." Said Sakura when she finally reached me. I shook my head as I sat up in my chair as the wind blow through my messy brown hair.

"We're still waiting for the prop truck to get here." I said as she removed her bag on the table. She was about to sit down when I saw a girl in her mid 30's walked up to us. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a bun and her eyes where hidden behind silver glasses.

She smiled and said looking at us. "I'm glad you guys are willing to do this commercial. It's been a while since you guys did this. But I'm sure you'll catch on again." Sakura smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I'm sure we'll catch on soon. Anyway this commercial is a perfume commercial. Think lost in the forest but you see the same goddess everywhere." I said as she glanced down at her clipboard. She then said.

"Syaoran, here's the script. Why don't you look at it and I'll take Sakura to get her makeup and wardrobe." I took the brown covered booklet and flipped through it. After that she said.

"Once Sakura is settle in makeup and I get her a copy of the script I'll come and get you. I'm sure by then John will be here to do your make up." I nodded my head as I started the read the script.

Boardwalk/4:50pm

I placed the change in my pocket and took the two hot dogs from the vending chart man just as Sakura jogged up to me. She was wearing a dark red flowing dress with jagged edges at the end of dress with gold trimmings. She ran her hands up and down her arm as she reached me. Her hair was straighten and right now tied in a bun.

I handed her, her hotdog and said. "Here just the way you like it." She smiled gratefully and said.

"Thanks." She took a bite in to the hotdog. I handed her a napkin before we started walking back to the set.

As we were walking back Sakura sighed. "It's been a while since I've been to the beach." I nodded as I chewed my hotdog.

"I know what you mean. While I was in New York I didn't even get to anywhere special." A light breeze blow past us as we walk in silence. I noticed Sakura shiver and ran her right hand up her left arm. I stopped and said.

"Here hold this." She stopped next to me and took my hotdog. She watched as I took off my coat which covered the long dark blue button down shirt and black cargo pants. I leaned towards her and wrapped it around her shoulders. She was about to object but I stopped her and asked firmly.

"Do you want to get sick now and leave Touya to go crazy during Monday presentation?" She looked at me, her emerald eyes sparkling. After a few seconds she shook her head.

"Good." I took back my hotdog and we started to walk again. She glanced at me and smiled. – It's been a while since I've seen that smile. Ever since I came back she hasn't really been smiling. –

00 Three years ago, beach/1:23pm 00

Syaoran sat under a large umbrella wearing a t-shirt and dark blue swim trunks. In his lap was a textbook and notebook. He heard someone shout his name and looked up. A smile appeared on his face when he was Sakura run towards him with her shoulder length honey amber hair. She was dressed in a pair of shorts and white tank top. She ran to a stop and smiled.

"Sorry, did I miss the photo shot?" she asked catching her breath. Syaoran smiled and shook his head.

"No, it turns out that someone forgot the film and we're now waiting for to get it. Someone must really like you today. Why are you late anyway?" He asked pushing up his sunglasses. She placed her bag on the table and sighed.

"Well if someone had showed up to class today. I wouldn't have to stay and wait to get you paper for English class." She said as she plopped down on to a chair.

"I almost forgot about the paper. Well do you have it?" He asked with a large grin. She just shook her head and then leaned towards her bag and unzipped it. She pulled out a notebook and handed him is paper.

"Yes, I got an 'A'…." She then stuffed a piece of paper into his hand. He looked at her confessed. She sighed and said.

"Study guide for the test next Friday." He nodded his hand and took it.

"Right, Right…." Just then a girl with black hair and ruby red eyes walked towards them and said in a sarcastic tone.

"Studying again? God, you'll get your degree in advertising before we shot the Suntan lotion commercial." Sakura and Syaoran looked up at the girl in a white sundress with sunflowers printed on it.

"Meiling, I know you want to study with us." Sakura said with a smile on her face. Meiling wrinkled her nose and said.

"No thanks… I'd rather die before I study." Syaoran and Sakura chuckle and said.

"You always say that…" Sakura leaned back in her set as Syaoran asked.

"I thought you were get a tan before we start?" He said as he handed Sakura his bottle of water. Meiling looked at him and sighed.

"I was but Usagi told me to come get you. They got the film." The couple at the table sighed and closed their books and followed Meiling down the sunny beach.

Night, edge of the boardwalk/8:56pm

My thoughts where broken when I noticed a can of soda next to me. I looked down from staring at the stars and found Sakura dressed in the clothes she wore earlier today. She nudged me waiting for me to take the can from her.

"Thanks." I said and then she sat down next to me, dangling her feet over the edge like me. She pulled out a can from her coat pocket and popped the can open. We both stared at the black sky decorated with a few stars.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked before she took a sip from the can. I brought my can from lips before I answered her.

"Just about the last time we where here. It's been a long time we've done something like this." She made a hum sound and took another sip from her can.

"Do you miss it?" I asked turning my head to look at her profile. The wind cause a few strands of hair to fly towards the ocean in front of us.

"I miss it sometime. What about you? Do you regent giving this up?" She asked in return and turned to look at me.

"I miss it about time. Especially when we're in one of Touya's boring meetings." She raised an eyebrow and then lightly punch me on the shoulder.

"Are you saying my Onii-chan is boring?" She asked I chuckled and shook my head.

"No… but I think you know what I mean right." She nodded and said. "Yeah, so do you regent giving this modeling job up?" I looked at her as she stared towards the water.

"No,….. I love my job now… but you know once our commercial hits the air waves they'll come looking us." She nodded in response. She took another sip of her drink.

"I know……" She took a breath and said looking at me. "I know; ever since I stepped foot onto the set this morning." We turned back to the view in front of us for a while and finished up our drinks.

Ten minutes pass before I asked. "Ready to go home?" She looked at me as she light tapped her hands against the can. She gave we a weak smile and said. "Yeah, ready to go get some sleep before they come breaking down my door." I stood up and helped her up. We started walking back to the boardwalk when I throw the cans into the nearest trashcan. I whipped my hands on the back of my pants and said.

"Come one let me drive you." She nodded and adjust her bag hanging diagonally across her shoulder. I turned to look at the waves crash gently against the shore before we started to walk towards the parking lot.

* * *

AN: That's it for part 4. Don't know how long this will be but there is more to come. So please review. The more I get the faster I post. Review Please. Until next time, bye! 


	5. THE REASON IS holding back

Here's the next part. Enjoy and please review at the end.

* * *

"talk

thoughts

setting/time

* * *

You Know Why

Part 5 (holding back)

Sakura's POV

I walked out the bathroom and sat down in front on dresser. After placing cherry flavor lip gloss on, I reached for my jewelry box. I open the lid and stared at the contents. After a few minutes I lifted up a silver chain, hanging from the chain where three cherry blossoms the one in the middle was larger then the other two and had a heart in the middle. I unclasped the hook and put it.

"Looks like it's time." I mumbled and grabbed my bag and headed to work.

elevator/10 am

"Hold on!." I heard someone shout just as the door was about close. I quickly leaned forward and placed a finger on the open button. A few minutes later Hiroshi ran in. He smiled as I released my finger and stood up.

"Morning, Sakura" I smiled as the door closed and said.

"Morning Hiroshi, got stuck in traffic I see." As the elevator came to stop on the fourth floor and a girl with black hair and dark brown eyes entered. He turned to look at me and said.

"Yeah, and I got of the house early." I ran my hands through my straight shoulder length hair. He looked at me and said in a surprised tone

"You got your hair straighten." I gave a weak smile and said

"Yeah, two days ago." The elevator came to a stop on my floor and just as I stepped out he asked.

"We're still on for tonight, right?" I turned with my bag over shoulder and said

"Yeah, 7:30 at Kiko's Noddle house." I waited for the elevator doors to close and let out a sigh of relief. – Sometime guys can be a pain. He notices my hair now. – Suddenly I left someone tap my shoulder I turned and found Tomoyo standing next to me. Her hair handle back with a flower printed headband and tailored brown suite. She placed her right arm around my shoulder and we started walking. While walking down the hall she said.

"I see, you're going on another date with Hiroshi. Does Syaoran know?" I looked up at her as our heels clicked against the polished floor.

"Does he know what?" I asked as turned the corner towards our department.

"About your date, but I have a feeling you're not going to tell him are you," I nodded my as we enter. We stopped at her desk for a moment and then I said.

"No, and I don't plan too. Well not yet, maybe… did you get the entertainment section of the magazine I wanted?" I asked as Chiharu walked passed us and handed me a cup of coffee. Thanks." I said as she smiled and sat down.

"Here you go." Tomoyo said as I took the magazine. She leaned towards me and asked

"You usually don't read this. Why are you reading it now?" I shrugged my shoulder. As I headed to my office she shouted after me and asked.

"Aren't you going to tell me why you straighten your hair?" I shook my head and just as I was about to close the door I said. "Maybe some other time."

Sakura's Office/3:46pm

I placed the last folder from yesterday into my outbox and reached for the ones that I had to read for day. My hand came in contact with stack of files and pulled it towards me. I looked down and found myself staring at the magazine I told Tomoyo to get me.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. – There is nothing to worry about. You use to read this all the time. – I rubbed my hands against my lap and then slowly flipped to the table of contents. Just then there was a knock on the door. I was so into the magazine that when I heard the knock I near jumped out of my seat. I dropped the magazine on the floor and hastily flipped open a file and said

"Come on in." I said as I grabbed my pen and pertended to read.

"Hey, Sakura I have some drawings for Fannie's poster." Said Syaoran as he entered and sat down in front of me. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw him and picked up the magazine from floor.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he placed the drawings in front of me. I just nodded my head.

"Yeah, I just thought you where Tomoyo or Eriol." I said as I placed the magazine off to the side. He glanced at it and said with a smirk.

"You don't have to worry. We're not in there. Usagi called my last night and told me that our you-know-what will not be on for a couple of days."

"It's been three days since we shot the tv commercial. I just that someone might have found out about it." I said as I leaned back in my seat and sighed.

"I didn't think taking that job would be so stressful." I started as I leaned forward to look at the drawings. My emerald eyes scanned the paper as Syaoran said.

"I know what you mean. But it's only a one-time thing. I wouldn't worry about it. Besides it's been so long I bet you know one even remembers us. Come on, let me explain what I have." I gave a weak smile and he leaned towards the desk to explain his idea to me.

While he was explaining his ideas I could not help but glance at him. Half an hour pass and we finally agreed on which drawing to use. He leaned back and sighed. I also leaned back.

"Are you busy tonight?" he asked as he leaned forward to stack up the drawings. I looked up at him from staring at the ceiling.

"Tonight?…" I paused deciding if I should tell him about my date with Hiroshi. "I'm sorry but Hiroshi asked me to dinner yesterday and I said yes. I'm sorry." He shook his head as loosened his dark blue tie which matched his gray suit.

"It's alright. I kind of thought it was too last minute. I thought you would never say yes to Hiroshi. I heard it from Tomoyo." He said

"I never thought so ether but I guess I was wrong. You and Fannie seem to be getting a long."

"Yeah, it's going well." We both silent for a minute, not sure what to say to each other. He glanced at his watch and said, "I better get going and fill in the drawing so I can sent it to the printing shop by tomorrow." He took his things and just before he got up to leave he said, "I hope you and Hiroshi have a good time tonight." I watched as he left the room and walk towards Eriol. – How come it hurts to when I told him that? I know we said we'd be happy for each other no matter what happens. But why did it hurt when I told him? –

Park/8:30

"Sakura, can I ask you something?" Hiroshi asked as we walked through the park. I had stuffed my hands into my pocket since I left my gloves at home. I looked up at him and nodded my head.

"What's the relationship between you and Syaoran?" I was shocked for a moment. Not sure how to answer the question.

"What do you mean, my relationship with Syaoran?" I asked trying to claim my pounding heart.

"I mean, you guys seem to be really close. Did you guys date each other before?" I have a chuckle and said staring and the thin layer of snow under our feet and said.

"No, we're just really good friends….." – Please say he believes what I tell him. - Hiroshi stops in his tracks and faces me. I look up at him and stared into his brown eyes. We stood there for a few minutes before he pulls me into a hug and said.

"That's good to hear…." I gave a slight shiver as my head rest against his board shoulder covered by his black peak coat. He looked down at ask.

"You cold?" I gave a slight smile and nod my head. His left arm wrapped around my shoulder as we started to walk again.

"Let me get you home. By the way, I have to go out of town for a couple of days I'll be back sometime this weekend. I'm going to miss you." I stared at the bright lights that lined the street as we head towards his car. "I'll miss you too."

Sakura's apartment/10:01pm

I reached for my keys in my coat as I stepped off the elevator. As I turned the corner to my apartment, I met KiKo, the old landlord. I smiled brightly at her and said.

"Hi, KiKo san, it's really cold tonight." She smiled and said.

"It sure is… I'm glad I bumped into you Sakura." We started to walked towards my apartment together. I placed some hair behind my ear and asked.

"Why is that?" I asked as we stopped in front of my door.

"I'm sorry to have to do this. But I found out that exterminator will becoming at 6 tomorrow. That mean you'll have to move out of your place tonight." I stood there not sure what to say.

"Oh, is that so…. I thought it was next week…." KiKo looked at me with a beady black eyes and heavy red eyeliner.

"I'm sorry dear. I read the paper wrong. My son just called and told me. If you can't find a place to move I'll call the guys and have them come next week she said. I shook my head and gave her arm a light squeeze.

"It's alright… I'll just grab some things together and head over to my friends house." She smiled and bowed. "Thanks Sakura… and good night. I'll see you in three weeks." I nodded my head and watched as she walked towards the apartment at the of the hall.

I unlocked the door and placed my key on the hook by the door. I then slipped off my boots and head towards my bedroom to pack. – Where can I stay for three weeks? I can't stay at Tomoyo's because she's living with Eriol. I don't want to be a third wheel. If I stay with Chiharu and Rika and things get messy once my commercial comes out… Then there is only one more person to turn too. –

I placed the last article of clothing into my suitcase. I walked into the bathroom and grabbed some toiletries and tossed them into my rainbow colored strip bag. Then grabbed the bag I took to work. Once I made sure I had everything I went back to the living room and took my keys and head out the door.

* * *

AN: there you have it! I hope you liked it. Please review! Things are going to get a lot stickier. Do you where she going to stay for the next three weeks? Take a wild guess! . Well thanks for all the reviews! Until next time,bye! 


	6. THE REASON IS somethings never change

Here is part 6 of Yu Know why. Enjoy

* * *

"talk

thoughts

00setting

* * *

You Know Why

Part 6 (Some things never change)

Syaoran's POV

I entered the living room with a towel in my hand. Sakura had arrived ten minutes ago and said that she need a place to stay for a few weeks. I wanted to object but thought this would give us a chance to get things back to the way they were. Before we had resigned from the modeling business.

"Here you go." She smiled at me and took the towel. Isat down on the chair next to the peach color coach.

"Thanks." She said as she dried her hair. I smiled in returned and stared at my hand. After a few minutes of silence she said.

"If this is awkard then I can go." I shook my head and said.

"No not at all. You can stay. I don't know what to do with the extra room anyway. Well it's getting late. I'm going to go to bed." She nodded as she placed the towel around her neck.

"Just make yourself at home. If you need anything just come and get me." I told her before i turned in for the night.

"I got it. Thanks." She said

00 midnight 00

For some strange reason having Sakura living with me again felt strange and has caused me to roll around in my bed for while. I glanced at the door, which I had left ajar incase she need anything. I knowed a dim light coming room her room and decided to investagate it.

I tossed the covers aside and then slipped my feet into my slippers. As I walked towards the door Sakura appeared dressed in a pair of sweat pants and lose shirt. In her hand was a bucket of rubber balls. Her amber hair was tied into a ponytail and she wore silver framed glasses.

"What are you doing?" She shrugged her shoulders and said.

"I couldn't sleep. Thought I'd do something to get ride of the extra energy. Go change. I'll wait for on the roof."

"It's midnight… and cold outside. What do you want to do out there?" I stated as she shook her head.

"Just go change. I'll wait for you outside." She simply said and left.

00Roof top 12:30am 00

"So this is what you had planed?" I asked as I aimed the last rubber ball towards the gaint perfume billboard. She aimed the one she had in her hand and missed the slender bottle by two inches.

"Yeah, what did you think I had planed? So how are things going Usagi? She asked as she leaned against the railing of thebuilding. I took a deep breath and said.

"We broke up…. It didn't work out but we're still friend. What about you and Hiroshi?" She nodded as I walked near her and stared up at the billboard.

"We're going great…. He sweet and care and very tentative." She looked at me and said

"I can't believe you still kept the balls." She giggled and picked up the one near her foot and tossed it lightly into the air. I smirked and said.

"Well I was going to throw them out but I had feeling that you might be coming so I kept them. Does Hiroshi know that you're living with me?" I asked. She shook her head as she caught the ball.

"No, But I'll tell him… Along with my being a model… Do you have something against him? You seem be asking a lot about him?" She aimed the yellow ball at the bill board and missed. – Yeah, but he's your guy.. I have no say in it… I just want you to careful. Because after all these years I still love you. –

"Syaoran are you ok?" She asked in a worried tone. I shook my head and said with a smile on my face.

"Yeah, sorry, was too into thought." She giggled and tapped me on the shoulder and sherked "TAG, You're it." I graoned as I aimed the rubber balls at her.

"You cheated!" She giggled as she ran away from my and towards the billboard.

"Who said? You're just jealous! But you want to get revenge then you'll have to catch me."

"You're totally going to get it!" I shouted and ran after her.

00 Mall, Twday s later00

"Sakura, how much are you going to buy?" I asked as I took two more bags and added it to the five I already had in my hand. She smiled at me as she held her purse. She was wearing a pale blue skirt and white blouse. While I wore a button down black shirt and pants.

"You know, you haven't changed much? Still love to complain ever time I went shopping." I smirked and said.

"Yeah, well you still love to shop and you're not evena model anymore." She light hit me in the shoulder as we walked passed people.

"Hey, I'm still Sakura…. I just don't walk down cat-walks anymore." I was silent as we continued to walk. I turned my head to the left and saw a guy that looked like Hiroshi walk towards us. I blinked and strained my eyes to see if I was see thing. – Nop, that's him all right? But what is he doing with another girl? Syaoran, why are you worried? He wouldn't cheat on Sakura. That girl could be his sister. – I saw him wrap his arms around a girl with red hair, around my age and wearing a blue jean skirt and yellow tank top. – If that was his sister… they wouldn't be acting like that. – I noticed Sakura looking towards the direction Hiroshi was in. I stopped and pulled her towards a window display.

"Are those that the ear rings you wanted?" I asked pointing towards a pair large white dangling ear rings. She snorted as she glanced at me.

"Those are totally ugaly. Why would I want something like that?" She was about to turned around but I pulled her attention back to window display as Hiroshi got near us.

"What about that bag on the bottom?" I asked with interest towards a large beach bag with purple circles printed on it.

"Syaoran, that bag is worst than the ear rings. Come on, let's go get something to eat." I felt someone walked past us and glanced towards the couple, and noticed Hiroshi and the girl walk past us.

"Ok, I'm hungry too. Let's go to TGIF. I know you like stake and haven't had it in a while. I'll even pay for it." She giggled and threw her arms around my neck.

"Thank you, Thank you! You always know what I want to eat. But are you sure?… You don't eat meat." I shrugged my shoulders in response as I ran my hand almost free hand through my hair.

"Cause I'm totally smart and handsome." She smiled causing her sparkling green eyes to sparkle even more and giggled.

"Yeah, right… I better pop your bubble before your ego gets too big and I can't fit in the car." I glared at her and then smiled.

"Let's go…. A guy with a small ego gets hungry faster." She placed her hand around my arm and giggled some more.

"Ok, I get it…" I smiled and pushed up my DKNY sunglasses as we walked towards TGIF. – I don't know who that girl is… but I will find out… I just hope it's not who I think it is. –

* * *

AN: sorry about it being so short. I just thought it would be good it end the chapter here. More plot twists to come and there is a reason why I had Syaoran break up with Usagi. But you'll have to keep on reading to find out what it is. So please REVIEW! Until next time, bye! 


	7. THE REASON IS too good to be true

Thanks for all the reviews! Here is the next part….

------------ -----------

"talk

-thoughts

00 setting/time

-------- -------------

You Know Why

Part 7 (too good to be true)

Sakura's POV

It's been four days since I moved in with Syaoran and everything has ran smoothly. Our commercial had aired just last night and so far we haven't had our door knocked down by anyone.

I sighed as I pushed open the door too the bullpen and entered with a grin on my face. Eriol walked past my with a cup of coffee and said " Syaoran wants to see you. He says it's really important." I nodded my head as he sat down at his desk. I quickly tossed my things into my office and briskly walked towards Syaoran's office.

"What's up? You changed your mind and want me to buy stake?" I asked with a grin on my face as I walked into his office. My smile soon disappeared when Syaoran looked up from the magazine he was reading.

"I don't think dragon's meat would make any difference." He said leaned back against his leather seat. I gave his a bewildered look as he sat there and rubbed his temples. I sat down as many questions filled my head.

"You and …." He shook his head and then slided the magazine he was reading towards me. I read the article. – Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura resurface after 3 year: the reason why they really left the business. – I quickly read over the article and the snapped it shut. I lead back and ran my hands through my hair.

"I thought we cleared everything before we left… How can they write something like that?…. I'm going to call Usagi." I hissed and reached into my pocket. Syaoran shook his head and said.

"It's no use…Usagi was the one who told me about the article… It's not going to be long before they come looking for us. At least we don't have to explain it too the people in the office." My eyes widen as he said that. I nearly jumped out of my seat when I heard that. "What do you mean? I think we should." - I don't think I handle anymore surprises.-

"Well cause Touya told them who we really are and has given us the day off to figure this all out. He said he'd take care of Mr. Aushi for us." After he said that I felt somewhat relieved.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Takashi entered. We turned to find him flustered as he stood there sweating. He leaned again the wall of the office as he tried to catch his breath. Once he had caught his breath he looked at us and said, "There here…. Down stairs…"

"What? Who's down stairs?" I asked as I stood up, along with Syaoran.

"Reporters." I glanced at Syaoran who slipped on his coat and said.

"Can you hold them off?" I stood there and stared at him. – I thought he would have wanted to face them. Why is he running? – He took my hand and as he headed towards my office to grab my things I asked.

"Syaoran… where are we going?…. You know the reporters are dogs." Syaoran just took my things and we headed down the emergency staircase.

00Usagi's office/3:40pm 00

"Sakura, Syaoran will you be taking the job?" asked Usagi, our old manager, who was in her early 30s in a pale blue dress suit. Her long blond hair was now cut short and had a little bob too it. Her sparkling sea blue eyes stared back as we sat there.

After a few minutes Syaoran and I said to her at the same time. "Yes." "No" My head quickly snapped to the right when I heard what Syaoran had said but he did not turn to look at me.

"I'll take the job." He stated in a monotone voice like he really did not care. I wanted to smack him at that very moment. I did not care if we were in front of stranger.

"It's only part time, right?" He asked as if I was not there. Usagi nodded her head and said.

"Yes, only part time it will only be for four months. But Syaoran I thought you wanted to keep away from modeling."

"I did but since they found us. I don't see why not. Besides it would give me time to clear this mix up… You can send me the info later. Oh and can you send the reporters a way and tell them I want a press conference next Monday?" Usagi nodded and as she scribbled everything he said on a purple pad.

After a few minutes Usagi turned to look at me and asked. "Are you sure Sakura you don't want to go back in to modeling?" I was trying to relax so I looked up at her and with a small smile on my face.

"Yes, I don't think I can… I don't think I'm ready… I think I'll just stick to my job." I glanced over at Syaoran who just stared out the window from his seat. I stared at him like I wanted him to read my mind but I got no reaction from.

"I should be heading home now… If you need me Usagi you know where to fine me." And with that I stood up, grabbing my things and exited the office, slamming the door behind me.

00 Later that night on S&S' apt rooftop 00

I picked up a ball and pitched at it the billboard. Each time I picked up a ball from the bucket the harder I tossed it the billboard. Twenty minutes later the bucket was empty and.. I sat down on the ground.

"What are you doing up here? It's cold." I heard Syaoran say as he sat down next to me. I ignored him and stood up to clean up the mess I had made.

"Come on, Sakura, talk to me." I glanced at him as I continued to toss the balls back into the bucket.

"We have nothing to talk about." I said when he took the bucket away from me.

"Yes, we do… you know we do. What is it?" I wanted to smack him when he asked that question.

"You don't know. You really don't know… I don't believe it." I said as I walked up to him and snatched the bucket from him. He shook his head.

"Fine, then I don't see the point in tell you. Do what you want?…. Come to think of it I should be happy for you…. We're been apart before… if this friendship means nothing too you then it mean's nothing to me." I placed the last of rubber balls in to the bucket as I stared at his amber eyes and as the wind blow pass us causing a few strands of my hair to come lose from my bun; while his hair started to get messier.

After a few minutes of silence I turned around and as I was about to leave him standing on the rooftop he said. "Stop." I stopped at the door and rest my hand on it waiting for him stay something before I turned around. I heard footsteps and stood there as he said.

"This friendship means a lot to me too, Sakura…. It means a lot." I titled my head towards the sky as I tried to hold back my tears. I felt him placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Tell me what's wrong …. I really want to help you." He said as I slowly turned and stared at the ground.

"Why did you agree too it…. You know the reason why we backed out… Why we decided to start all over again… from the beginning. Do you know how hard it is,…" I paused to take a deep breath. "to start from the beginning. To pretend what we had was nothing?" I asked as tears started to slip down my check.

"Yes, yes…. I know how hard it is…. A day does not go by when I don't think about it…. Think about the choice we made that day." I looked up at him and he stared into my weary eyes and wiped away the tears that leak from my eyes.

"Then why are you going back… why? I asked as my grip on bucket loosen and it crashed against the ground.

"It's just something I have to do… we can't run from it forever… I may not tell them what happen the night before we announced we were quitting, but I have to do this." We stood there once again in silence as I made a sniffing sound and asked.

"IF you are willing to go forward then why can't we start where we left off?" I asked as he decided shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry… I can't….. I'm just not ready for that…." I stood there taking in what he just told me.

I made a sniffing sound and then wiped away the rest of the tears that I had. I bent down to pick up the balls, which had scattered once again. He ran his hand through his hair and bent down to help me. Once all the balls were collected I took the bucket and headed towards the door.

"Sakura…" I stopped and turned and looked straight into his eyes.

"We have nothing to talk about. You made yourself really clear. I see nothing more to talk about. Now good night." And I pulled open the down and hurried how the stairs.

Half way down the stairs I stopped and leaned against the wall. I glanced up and the door and sighed. – If you are willing to go back in the spotlight… why? Why aren't you willing to start our relationship… you know I love you… How long will I have to wait?- I wiped away the tears that slipped from my eyes and headed back to the apartment.

00 Sakura's bedroom 00

I tossed my coat on the back of my desk chair and seat down on my head. I noticed a photo of Meiling, Syaoran and I sitting on the nightstand. I leaned towards the stand and picked it up. After a few minutes I sighed and placed it back down. I switched off the lamp and pulled the blanket from the edge of the bed and pulled it over my body; not caring of I was still in my work clothes.

Ten minutes later the door to my room open and Syaoran walked in. "Sakura are you still awake?" He whispered as he entered and walked towards my bed. I rolled towards the wall and pulled the covers over my head.

I felt him hover over my bed and then kneeled down next to it and said in whisper. "I'm sorry, I'm just not ready. Maybe some day, just give me some time." He kissed my head and then stood up and exited the room, closing the door gently behind him.

I sighed as I rolled back over on my back and stared at the door – I'm sorry too Syaoran. –

------------ --------

AN: There you have it part 7… Hoping to get 5 reviews before I update again. Well until then,bye!


	8. THE REASON IS Meiling

Here is part 8 of You Know Why thanks for all the reviews more twists to come.

----- -------

"talk

-thoughts

setting

00 Flashback (thirdperson POV)

------------- --------

You Know Why

Part 8 (Meiling)

Syaoran's POV

I stepped out of the bathroom and headed for the dinning room and was surprised to find that Sakura had made breakfast. She looked up at me, with sparkling emerald eyes, as she removed her apron and draped it on the back of her chair.

"Morning.." She said as she sat down to eat. I cleared my throat and sat down.

"Are you going into work today?" I asked a few minutes later because of the dead silence in the room. She looked at me with her fork midway to her mouth.

"No, I think I'd just stay home and clear my head." I nodded and said.

"I see…." We continued to eat in silence once again. As I took a sip of my juice she stopped eating and asked looking down at her plate.

"I'm going to visit her today. Do you want to come?" I placed my glass gently on the oak table and said.

"Sure, It's been a very long time since I've been there. What time would you like to go?" Without looking up she wiped her mouth and said bluntly.

"10 am." Then she grabbed her plate and headed into the kitchen.

00 Grave yard 10:35am 00

Sakura and I slowly walked up the grassy path towards a certain tome stone. I pushed up my sunglasses as we walked. I, dressed in a blue shirt and dark blue slacks and Sakura in a dark green dress. In her arms was a bouquet of white lilies.

"It's been a long time, Meiling… How have you been?" asked Sakura she placed the bouquet on the ground in front of a tome stone marked 'LI MEILING'. She looked at me as we stood there and then I kneeled down in front of it and said.

"Sakura and I are doing fine. We're working for her brother's company. Don't worry he's still a pain like always." I heard Sakura give off a slight giggle when I said that; I a gave a slight smile.

"Usagi, wants us back at Red Moon. I told them I'd go back but Sakura has decided to stay at Touya's company. Well I won't bug you anymore I'll let you guys talk it." I pushed myself off the ground and turned towards Sakura who stood there with watery eyes.

"I'll wait for you by the car." She nodded her headed causing her fresh curls to bounce up and down. She gave a small smile as I stepped back and watched as she now kneeled in front of our friend. I stood there for a few minutes and then took one last glanced before I walked away.

00 2 ½ yrs ago, Red Moon Agency 00

"Tell us Syaoran… When did you and Meiling decide to get engaged?" Asked a reporter with a round body and thin-framed glasses. Syaoran and Meiling stood in the center of semi circle. Meiling's arms were linked to Syaoran as they stood there.

"It had been a while but we decided to make it official today. We are very happy and looking forward to the up coming wedding." The reporter's hastily wrote every word down while photographers continued to snap pictures.

A reporter turned towards Meiling and asked, "We heard that Syaoran and Sakura are really good friends. Will she be in the wedding? What does she have to say?" Meiling's ruby eyes sparkled matching her lip gloss and pink sundress, as to smiled at the reporters.

"I'm hoping she'd be my brides maid… But there are something we wish to work out with her." Just then the door opened and Sakura walked in dressed in a yellow halter top and black jeans. Her amber hair was tied into a messy bun. She walked up with the couple with a smile on her face.

"Sorry, I'm late…." She said as she turned towards the reporters. Syaoran noticed that she had been crying as they reflected bits of water. – I'm sorry… - Meiling lightly tapped his arm bringing him back, just as Sakura said

"I told them that they should have told people early but they wouldn't listen. So stubborn." She said with a cheery tone causing the reporters to laugh. "But I'd be happy to honored to be her brides maid. Syaoran watched as she connected to answer their questions.

00 End of Flashback 00

"I had a feeling that you're thinking about her?" said Sakura as she walked up to me, leaning again my silver car. I smirked and said as I opened her side of the door.

"Couldn't help it…. It's been a really long time." She nodded as she entered the car. I walked over to my side and got in. I placed the key in and started the car.

00 Beach, 1:00 pm 00

We sat on the sandy beach watching the waves crash against the shoreline. Sakura picked up a shell and looked at it. After a few minutes she looked at me and asked " Do you think she'd be mad at us?… I mean we did promise her" I ran my hands through my hair deep in thought.

"I really don't think so…." She looked down at the sand and picked up a stone and tossed it into the ocean.

"Maybe one day, we'll for fill her last wish and the one we made…." – I guess she never forgot what we promised each other… I still remember what we promised her…. when Meiling got sick, I had to for fill her dream, causing us to go back to the promise we made. We both agreed that it was the best thing for us. – I watched as she tossed another rock into the ocean and then turned my gaze back to ocean.

00 Two wks after the last flashback/ Rose Garden 00

Syaoran took a deep breath as he stood in front of the guest waiting for the braid to walk down the isle. He was dressed in a black and white suit and white gloves. His shoes were polished and reflected the bright sun. He spotted Sakura waiting for the signal before walking down. She was dressed in a pale purple spaghetti strap dressed. Her hair was curled and hung loosely around her face.

The music started and soon Meiling was walking towards him and the priest. Her ruby eyes still sparkled as she walked towards him in an a-line red beaded white gown. A shoulder length veil covered her face.

"Take care of her." Said Meiling's father when he placed her hand in to his. Syaoran nodded. He gently moved the veil to the back. He then took her hand and turned to face the priest. The priest smiled and started on the vows.

Sakura and the rest of the guest watched in the background. Sakura smiled as she watched Syaoran pledge his life and love to their friend. Her eyes went from the braid to the groom. – I know that you will protect her no matter and I wouldn't want her to be anyone else. –

Soon it was time to exchange rings. Sakura watched as Syaoran removed the sparkling ring from the pillow. He looked at her eyes, which sparkled. The smile on her pale pink lips broadened. Their eyes met for a second just as he lifted her hand up. As the ring touched the tip of her finger she fell backwards causing him to catch her and lower her gently on to the grass leaning her body against his. The ring landed gently next to the couple.

Everyone who had been sitting quickly jumped up and encircled the couple. Sakura who had also noticed Meiling fall back ran up to her kneeling next to the couple, who heard someone call for the ambulance.

"Don't worry , Meiling… you can get through this…." Said Sakura as tears started to roll down her face.Syaoran nodded as he watched as Meiling's breathing became heavier..

"Sakura's right, Meiling…. Here let me help you slip on the wedding ring." He said as he turned his head to the right to pick up the ring. Meiling looked at him and said as she took in deep breathes.

"Don't …. Don't… help me put it on… If you do.. then you will never find you one true love." Syaoran interrupted her and said.

"But…" Tears started to roll down his face also as Sakura started to wipe away hers with the back of her hand. Meiling's glazed towards him and as she held on his gaze she said stopping every few words to breathe.

"I remember you once told me that life is hard and that love is even hard. But that you believe that the one thing you look forward too is finding your one true love. That even if you could only love her for a few weeks, days, or months you'd still love her." She paused again and blinked away the tears as she held on to Syaoran's free hand. Sakura sniffed as she listen to what Meiling was saying. "As for me, Syaoran… having you love me for the last few months have been the happiest moments. I pray to god that in my next live I get a chance to fall in love with you again." Her pausing caused Sakura to interject and say with a cracked voice.

"Don't say that. Syaoran will always be there for you. No matter what… This is what you always wanted." She looked at Meiling with glowing emerald eyes. She wiped away the tears that stained her friends face. Meiling took that moment to hold on her hand.

"Sakura, don't you give up on Syaoran… and Syaoran… don't" She paused as Syaoran held her close to his body. "Meiling.." He said as Meiling gathered her strength.

"Don't you give on Sakura… You guys are meant to be together. If it wasn't for me and selfish dream… you would be together now…" Tears coupled it spill out of Syaoran's eyes

"Meiling…." He stated once again as Sakura glanced up at him for a spilt second.

"Syaoran, Sakura… I want to promise me that you will be together." The couple looked at each other as Meiling held on to their hand and joined them together. Their eyes glowed just as they made contact. Meiling took a deep breath as Sakura said.

"Meiling…." Meiling shook her head as Syaoran lowered his head to look at her fighting to stay a live.

"This is my last requires… Promise me that you will not give up on one another and that you'd be together." Sakura and Syaoran looked up at each other again and as tears continued to run down their face they nodded their headed.

00 End of flashback

Syaoran's dinning room 7:45PM

Sakura and I sat at the dinning table in silence. Sakura placed her teacup down and brushed some of her silky amber hair back. She took another sip of her tea and then asked.

"Will you be home late tomorrow?" She looked up at me and said

"Don't think so…. Why do you ask?" I took a deep breath and then said

"Nothing really special. I have something planed and just wanted you to come home early." She seems to be deep in thought before she answered me and said.

"I'll come home as soon as I can." I smiled and nodded as I picked up my teacup and headed for the kitchen. Our eyes met for a second and then broke. – I wonder if she remembers what day tomorrow is….. –

--------- --------

AN: There you have it. More about Sakura and Syaoran… I hope this chapter helped clear this up a bite. Well please review and I'll update as soon as I can.


	9. THE REASON IS confusing

Here is part 9…. I'm not sure were I'm going with this… But I hope you like.

------------- --------

Next day

------------ -------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

----------------- -------

You Know Why

Part 9 (confusing)

Sakura's POV

I sighed as I looked at the large poster boards covering my desk. I ran my hands through my hair and shook it like there was no tomorrow. After a few minutes of staring at the poster that wouldn't go away I sighed. I looked up at the clock and sighed once more. – 11:30, great, just great…. I'm never getting out of here. –

The phone on my desk rang and I picked it up and with a tiered tone said. "Sakura here… No I didn't order food. I'm not going to pick it up." I barked, then slammed the phone down.

"I can't wait to go home… I wonder why Syaoran wants me home today?" I mumbled into the boards with my head on the desk like I was dead.

The knock from my door brought me out of my daze as I sat there. I brushed my hair back and grabbed my pencil and answered. "If you're here to ask me when I'll be done with the color board. There answer is never." It was silent for a moment before there was another knock. I groaned and shouted.

"Go away… that butt head, Syaoran left me with work. Now I have to finish it up." My emerald eyes narrowing in the process of me breaking the pencil in my hand.

"If it's too much then I can get another guy to help you. That Hiroshi…. Seem it a nice person." My head snapped up at the sound of the voice. – Onii-chan! – I quickly stood up and lowered my head.

"Sorry, Onii-chan… I didn't know it was you at the door." I said looking at my blue pumps. My brother, Touya chuckled; dressed in a light blue shirt and white tie with happy faces on it. His tall figure was also covered with a pair of navy blue cargo pants. He sat down in one of my chairs and placed a white box on top of the posters.

"Sit, you can't stand there forever." I nodded and sat down rolling my chair towards the desk.

"Looks, like Syaoran left at a bad time. Should I ask him to come back and help you part time?" I shook my head as I took a sip of my cold coffee.

"No, it's really alight. I guess I'm just tiered and worried. Hiroshi has not called me. That's all. You know that tie doesn't work with. You should wear the navy blue one with white dotes." I said leaning back in my chair. He looked down at his tie then back at me.

"I was the one that order lunch for you so that's why the guy downstairs was looking for you. I didn't know you were going to bite off his head." He said with a grin. "I also heard from Syaoran that you turned down the modeling job. I know, I'm not your real brother but I think that you should have taken the job."

"I just can't… I really don't think I'm ready to walk down the cat walk." He just nodded his head and then stood up.

"I ordered your 'model diet', chicken salad. I'll let you do your work." I watched as he walked out of my office and sighed. Once he was gone I took the container and popped it open. I stabbed my fork in to it and started to eat.

00 4:30 pm Sakura's office 00

"Sakura this came in the mail for you." Stated Tomoyo as she entered. She sat down across from me as I flipped through my pestle color binders.

"What is it?" I asked as she placed a pearl colored envelope on my desk. I looked at and noticed a purple seal on it. I placed my binder down and picked it up. I pulled a card out and sighed. – You are invited to Momiko's Winter fashion show 'Dream Land' Time; 12 (noon) Date; Saturday February 23. –

"Do you know who dropped this off?" I asked. She shook her head as she tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"Nop, it just came with Joe…. Someone must have told him to drop off for you. What is it anyway?" I tucked the card back in as I responded.

"Some Fashion show…. But I don't think I'll be going." She looked at me confused.

"Why not? You where a model; don't you want to go? I bet it's going to be lots of fun. Maybe it's Syaoran's first show. You did say he's going back to modeling right." I just nodded my head.

"Yeap, but right now it's not for me. Look Tomoyo I have a lot of work to do. If you don't mind; I'd like to get back to work." She nodded and stood up; gently closing the door behind her.

00 Syaoran's house 7pm 00

"Is something wrong. Sakura… You seen kind of quite… is it because… today is the day we made… the promise…." I looked up at him and was silent.

"You mean the one…. No….. I've forgotten about it. Ever since Meiling died … I'd never thought about it again. – Sakura you are totally lying…. You know you've never forgotten it. –

"Really, then I'm sorry I brought it up… but I want to know that I'll always be here for you. No matter what… to me… the promise still exists." He looked at me with the warm amber eyes as I averted my gaze.

"Well to me it doesn't." I snapped; I took a sip of water. The room was silent once again . I glanced at him him and then said.

"I was invited to Moniko's fashion show." I said quickly as Syaoran refilled my glass with water. He looked at me dressed a blue t-shirt and black jeans.

"I know, I was the one that dropped the invitation off. It's my first show and I wanted you to be there." He paused and looked into my eyes " Is that alright with you. Cause if you don't want to go…" I shook my head. – He knows that I'm not ready for this. Yet he still wants me there. What is he trying to tell me? I don't understand. –

"No, Syaoran… I'd love to go…. So it's this Saturday; making it four days way. How's practice coming along?" I smirked as he placed a piece of pork chop in his mouth,

"Great…. But I miss having you there. You've always been my partner." I smiled and looked down at my plate as I ate the carrets.

"Well, maybe some other time." I said. Just then my cell phone rang and I picked it up. After a few minutes I placed my napkin on the table and said looking at Syaoran.

"That was Hiroshi. He just got back and wants to see me." He nodded his head and stood up.

"Go a head. I'm done eating anyway." I stared at him for a few minutes and then went to grab my bag.

00 Park 9:30pm 00

"So… you're not mad that I didn't tell you that I was a supermodel?" I asked Hiroshi as we sat in the park. He looked at me with his black eyes and smiled. He wrapped his arms around me tighter and kissed the my right temple.

"No, why would I? I think that its great… that you were a model, I mean. My uncle has a model company and he wants me to work for him. I just spoke to him today." I looked at him bewilder.

"Really? A modeling company…. So does that me you're not going to work at my Onii-chan's place anymore?" I asked looking at him. He gave a small smile.

"I've decided to try this model gig out. Don't you think I should?" I was silent for a moment.

"Well, I guess if that's want you want… then you should go for it… I'm sure onii-chan can find someone else to take your spot." He kissed my temple again and in a cheery tone.

"I know you'd agree with me on this. You're such an understand girlfriend. I knew I didn't pick the wrong girl." The only think I could was nod my head "Maybe I can even get my uncle to find you some modeling gig's." I looked at him and said in low tone.

"Hiroshi, you know that…. I'm out of the modeling business. I just don't feel like going back. The only reason why I did that commercial was because my old manager asked for a favor." He looked him with a soft but firm look.

"I know, but maybe someday you'll like to go back… I'll just see if I can find you something. I might not even be able too. And if I do… you can think about. You don't have to answer me right away. Come one Sakura…" I sighed and leaned my head on his peackcoat covered shoulder. I watched as my puff of breath disappeared into the dark night.

"Ok, I'll think about it." I let my eyelids close for a moment. – Yet, why did I just agree to it. If it were Syaoran I'd yell at him. Why is that when I'm with Hiroshi I'd end up agreeing with him? I guess that's the power of love. –

00 Four days later, Fashion show back stage 00

I walked pass the many girl and guys putting on their makeup. I was wearing a pair of dark dress pants and button shirt. My coat was draped over my right arm. I glanced around the looking for Syaoran but I could find him since many of the guys were wearing wigs.

"Excuse me," I said to a girl a little older then me wrapped in a robe and wearing a multicolor wig. She stopped putting on her eyeliner long enough to glance at me. I smiled and asked. "Do you know where I can find Li Syaoran."

She turned to the right and glanced around. After a few minutes she turned her attention to me and said. " He's over there. The one in a blue wig." I thanked her and said that she had done a great job; before walking away.

"That was a great show… " I said as a got near Syaoran who was removing his makeup. He took off his wig and ran his hands through his now messy brown hair.

"Glad you liked it… but there is still one more segment. Then we're done." I smiled and said running my hand through my hair.

"Good cause I was going to treat you to dinner and I don't think my stomach can wait any longer." He chuckled and turned to look at me.

"Well, then I better do a good job; or else you might not want to take me." I giggled as a petite woman walked up to us and looked at Syaoran with concerned eyes.

"Syaoran Yaheko, just got sick… she ate something wrong… she won't be able to do this segment." Syaoran nearly caused the chair to topple over when he shot up.

"What?… Well maybe we can find some girl to fill her spot." He said as he leaned again the table. The woman shook her head in response.

"We tried there are some girl that are as tall as she is but they can't fit her size. It's too late to tailor." He was silent for a moment and then glanced at me. A smile soon appeared on his face and said.

"Sakura can do… She and Yaheko are both a size 3." My eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets. I stared at him and said.

"Syaoran, no way… I'm not going out there." The woman looked at me with her small black eyes and said.

"I'm not sure,… does she have experience walking down the cat walk?" Syaoran sighed and frustration and said.

" We don't have time. If Sakura doesn't take Yaheko's place we can't finish the show. Besides I'll be there with her to help her out.." The woman looked skeptical for a moment and then sighed,

"All right… I'll go bring the last three outfits over." We watched as she walked away before I shot Syaoran a death glare.

"You have got to be joking. I can't go up there. I told you I didn't want to talk down the cat-walk." He sat down once again and said.

"I know and I'm sorry, but it was an emergency… it's only once and for a little while… Please……… if you don't do this when we can't finish the show. We've gone too far to mess it up now." I continued to glare at him until the woman returned with my outfit. I stared at them for a few second and groan.

"I hate you for this." I said as I placed my things on the chair and started to remove my clothes. He just smiled at me and continued to remove the rest of his make up.

-------------- -----------

AN: There you have it part 9 …. More twists to come… like Sakura becoming blind… OPPS, Did I say that?… oh well, you'll have to read on to find out why and how. So please review so I can update faster. Until then, Bye


	10. THE REASON IS keeping secrets

Here is part 10 of you know why! I hope you like it.

-------- --------

One wk later

------------ ------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

Oo Flashback(third person POV)

--------------- -------

You Know Why

Part 10 (keeping secrets)

Syaoran's POV

I sat in the lodge of the ski resort waiting for the rest of the models to arrive. Yaheko walked over and sat down dressed in a light blue ski outfit. Her red-layer hair hung loosely around her face. I smiled and handed her a bottle of water.

"Thanks." She said with a smile and then gulped down half the bottle.

"Syaoran, did you hear about this new modeling manager coming to watch us. I mean he's here to with one of his new girls .. but I still think it's exciting don't you?" She asked as she placed the cap back on her bottle. I shrugged my shoulders in response.

"I guess…. But it really has nothing to do with me. I already have a manager." She handed me a bag of coffee candy and asked.

"Do you want some? Sakura told me…you liked them." I noticed a slight tint of pink on her checks. – Another girl with a crush on me…. No way… it's just cold out side. That's why her checks are kind of pink. – Her voice brought me back to reality as she said " You know I never really got to thank her taking my place that day at Moniko's fashion show. We should go out to dinner sometime so I can thank her." I smiled and took a piece of candy from the bag. After popping it into my mouth I said.

"Sure, I'll ask her… I don't think she's doing any photo shots today…. So maybe tonight?" She nodded and took another sip of her drink.

"Syaoran, Yaheko, The guys are ready you can come back now." Shouted Jamie the assistant for the shot. We nodded and stood up. We walked over to were two other guys and two other girls where stand. I unzipped my coat and placed it on chair. When I looked up I saw Hiroshi looking at me. – What the heck is he doing here? – He shot me a look and then turned his attention to the same girl he was with; the day I went to the mall with Sakura.

"I'd like you to meet Kimiko, Syaoran. She's going to be your partner for this ski gear shot." Said Jamie. I looked at her and said in a monotone voice.

"It's nice too meet you. I'm Syaoran…." Kimiko brushed some of her red hair back and smiled. Her pink lip-glossed reflected some of the sun light onto me.

"Me too, I'm so nervous. This is the first time I've done everything like this." She said as we got in position. I kneed down on to the soft but cold snow and placed a pair was bright blue ski goggles over my amber eyes. Kimiko and Yaheko stood behind me each holding a pair of skies.

"Don't worry. It's really fun… Just relax and think of this as just a normal photo you'd take on vacation." I heard Yaheko tell her.

"You know that guy you're with is kind of cute. Who is he?" Yaheko asked as a couple of makeup artist come over to give our make up a touch up. I heard Kimiko giggled and said.

"You mean Hiroshi? He's my manager… he told me he was just hired as a modeling agent. He worked in some advertising business before he started doing this. But to tell you the truth he's my boyfriend. We've been dating for 2 months now." I shot Kimiko a glanced from where I kneeled and brushed my hands through my hair.

I wanted to punch Hiroshi right then but we were about to start the shot so I had to wait. I noticed him talking on the phone in the corner of set. He smiled and winked at Kimiko. I blinked turning to stop myself from rolling my eyes as the camera's flashed away. – That two timing liar…. I want to rip his head of and use it as a basket ball. No… No … I want to tie him up and hang him up like a piñata. Yeah, that would be fun. IF he thinks he can cheat on Sakura like that he's got something coming. –

002 hrs later ski lodge 00

"Ok, I'll meet you in a café near my apartment." I told Sakura and then hung up. I slipped my coat on and stood was about to head towards my car to wait for Yaheko when I spotted Hiroshi talking to Kimiko, who walked towards the dressing room.

"Hiroshi… what are you doing here?" I asked walking up to him.

"Working… like always. Now, if you'll excuess me I have to get going and take Kimiko back home." I tried to walk pass me but I stood in his way. – Just breath and talk… you don't want to kill him just yet. –

"I know about you and Kimiko…. I know you're two timing Sakura." He stopped and stared at me. Then after a few minutes he said.

"That is not true… I'm in love with Sakura… I wouldn't do something like that to her. Besides this is between me and Sakura; you have no say in it." I stared him straight in the eyes and said.

"It concerns me if this has to do with Sakura. I'm her best friend and I'm not going to stand by an watch as you cheat on her." He was silent for a moment and then I said, "I'll give you sometime to work this out with Kimiko but I hopes it soon because if I find out that you haven't cleared things up with her then you're going to get it." He walked away with huff and I sighed once he left.

When I looked up I found myself face to face with Yaheko. – I guess she heard the whole thing. - Her light red eyes gave off a worried glow as she stood there dressed in the clothes she had arrived in. she glanced at the double glass doors and then back at me.

"So is it true? You know about Hiroshi?" She asked in timid voice. I sighed and ran my hands through my messy hair.

"I guess it is… but you have to promise me that you won't tell Sakura tonight…" She looked at me.

"But…" I shook my head and sighed

"I know…I know… but this is between Hiroshi and Sakura…. And if I tell her she might get hurt and hate him. I rather she find out from him or not at all." I pulled open the door and we exited the building, ending for my silver BMW.

"But what if he never tells her?" She asked as we got near the car. I let out a puff of air.

"I don't know. But for his shake.. I hope he tells her." She looked down at the ground for amoment and nodded. I placed my hand on her shoulder just as I unlocked the car and it made a beeping sound. – If Sakura finds out that I never told her Hiroshi cheating on her…. She'll hate me. But… I rather hate me then have to see her heart broken…. Sigh… then things I do for love. –

00 Café 7pm 00

"I'm going to use the bathroom." Said Yaheko who stood up from our booth. I nodded my head and watched as she made her way to the bathroom. I smiled at the waitress who brought over our drinks.

Oo 1 wk ago, after the fashion show, Parking Lot Oo

"I can't believe you had me do that?" said Sakura as she pulled her hair into a ponytail as they headed off the elevator. Syaoran smirked and said

"It wasn't too bad. We got the most applause." Sakura shoved him in the shoulder and then said.

"Yeah, because they never saw me… But you know… I miss walking down the run way with you." They headed towards his silver SUV with a smile on there face.

Just as they were getting into the car; Usagi walked up to them and smiled. Her blond her was tied into a bun, and she wore a gray floor length grown with sparkling light blue diamond. Syaoran nodded his head and then got in the car while Sakura and Usagi talked.

"I'm surprised that you would go onto the run-way." Said Usagi as Sakura shot Syaoran a glare.

"Well I was surprised myself. But I was just going Syaoran a favor. I don't think I'll be doing it again." Sakura said with a smile. Usagi hand Sakura a binder which she had in her hand and said.

"That's what I came here to talk to you about. I'm hoping that you'll change your mind. I know, you made yourself a promise to never walk back on…. But don't you think it's about time?" She noticed Sakura's shifted to the binder in her hand and then added. "I'm not saying that you have to answer me right away… but it seems to me that you are ready for it. Besides I'm sure Syaoran can use his partner again. Just think about and if you agree just look through the contract and sign it. Then bring it back it me."

Sakura got into the car and sigh. She glanced at the contract and just as Syaoran started the car she flipped the contract to the last page and pulled out a pen from her bag and gracefully signed her name on the bold line.

"Stop the car." Syaoran quickly pressed on the break and Sakura hopped out. She ran up to Usagi and handed her the contract. Syaoran watched their interaction through the rear view mirror. A smiled appeared on his face just as Sakura returned to the car and got in.

"So where do you want to celebrate?" asked Syaoran as Sakura buckled up her seatbelt. She tapped her chin thoughtful and said with a sparkling emerald eyes.

"ChiChi's Noodle House. And I'm treating so you can order whatever you want." She said as he made a right turn and they pulled out of the parking lot.

Oo End of Flashback Oo

"Syaoran are you alright?" asked Sakura who now sat across me with Yaheko. I gave a smile and nodded my head.

"Yeah, was just thinking? You seem excited something happened at work today." Sakura nodded her head as Yaheko talked to the waitress and told her what we wanted. I leaned towards Sakura and asked with a evil glint in my eye.

"Does it have anything to do with me?" She stuck out her tongue and said.

"In your dreams. Anyway, Mr. Johnson loved your idea and is signing with Onii-chan. And my apartment is clear I can move back whenever I'm ready and Hiroshi wants me too move in with him. I told him I'd have to think about, but is that great or what?" The grin on my face disappeared for a second.

Sakura must have noticed that because she looked at me with a worried gaze and asked. "Syaoran, is everything alright?" I looked up at her and forced a smile on my face. I ran a head though my messy gelled up amber hair.

"Yeah…. Why wouldn't I be?" – Yeah, right? I can't let you move in with that scumbag. – She smiled and said looking at Yaheko and said

"I'm going to head to the bath room to wash my hands. Do you want a refill on your soda?" Yaheko smiled as she wrapped her slender fingers around her cup.

"No thanks." Sakura then stood up with her bag and headed to the bathroom. Once she was gone Yaheko turned to look at me and asked in a bothered tone.

"Should we tell her about Hiroshi? She's about to move in with him." I took a sip of my beer and sighed.

"No,… it would just hurt her. But I'll keep an eye on her… Hopeful she'll come to her sences." Yehako let out a sigh as she leaned back in her seat.

"I hope so…" We stared at our drink as we waited for our food arrive and Sakura to return.

------------- ------------

AN: There you have it part 10… I hope you like it. I think only a few more chapters to go. So please review and I'll try to update soon!


	11. THE REASON IS the truth hurts

Here is part 11 of You Know Why… Time for some heart break (feeling evil) Enjoy and please review at the end! Thanks

------------ -------------

One week later (Sakura has not moved back to her apartment)

------------ ----------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

----------------- -----

You Know Why

Part 11 (the truth hurts)

Sakura's POV

"So what brings you here Syaoran?" I asked as I sat at my desk to catch up on some work, since I've been busy modeling. Syaoran sat across from in a white shirt and dark pants with a tie on. His messy amber hair soft but still had some gel in it.

"I was wondering if you would like to have a drink with me tonight?" I smiled and placed the pink sharpie into my draw.

"I wish I could but I going out with Hiroshi tonight." I noticed his face darken and his eyes seem to go off into the distance. I leaned forward and asked.

"Syaoran, are you alright?" He turned his attention back to me. His amber eyes regained it's sparkles as he sat there.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm just thinking… that's all." I raised an eyebrow at him as he sat there.

"Are you sure? You've been acting kind of strange lately. Is there something that you want to tell me." He shook his head and loosened his dark red tie.

"Nop, nothing that I can think of… You know practice for Monica's fashion show is tomorrow. Don't come late. We still have some last minute fitting to do." I smirked and tossed the pink pig shaped beanie-baby at him.

"I won't" My eyes sparkled for a moment "cause I know you're going to wake me up." He smirked and clutched his chest as he said.

"Because I'm there to wake you up." He placed the beanie baby back on my computer. He then stood up and said.

"Well then, don't come home too late, alright?" I nodded as I brushed some of my amber hair back behind my ear. I watched as he went to his made a right turn towards his office before returning to work. – He's sure has been acting strange for the last week. I hope everything is all right. –

00 Bar 9pm 00

"In that case then you should leave." I said to Hiroshi who was now slipping his coat on. He kissed the top of my head and said as he passed.

"I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you next week. It's just that Kimiko said it was an emergency." I just smiled and tucked some of my hair behind my ear and said.

"It's all right. I understand.. If she says it's an emergency then you should go." I watched as he left and then placed my hand on the bar and rest my head against my right hand.

"Hi, Syaoran," I said when I saw a pink drink placed in a wine glass with a yellow paper umbrella placed in front of me. I placed a chip in my mouth and chewed on it thoughtfully.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked as he sat down next to me. I smirked as I glanced at him with his beer.

"Causes you're the only one that knows that I always have 'pink sadness' when I'm down. Now. What bring you here?" I asked looking up at him. He smiled at me as he nursed his beer and ran his hands through his hair.

"I just thought I'd come here since no one is home." He said and then took a sip of his beer. " Where is Hiroshi?" He asked a few seconds later.

"Kimiko had an emergency so he left." I picked up my drink and took a few sips. I gently set the glass down and asked leaning towards him.

"And where may I ask is Yaheko?" He looked up at me with a bewildered look.

Yaheko? I really have no idea…." I looked up from the bowl of chips and said.

"You know Yaheko has a crush on you?" He nodded his head in agreement.

"I know, I know that… But she's just like a little sister too me. I'm not as lucky as you…" He paused for a moment staring at his drink. I took another sip of my drink and asked tucking some hair behind my ear.

"You want to tell me something?" I asked.

"No…" He replied as he took another sip of his drink. I looked at him as the bartender refilled his glass.

"Syaoran, please…. Is there something you need or want to tell me? Whatever it is I'm ready." – It feels like the time when Syaoran was trying to find the words to tell me that Meiling was going to die. – He looked at me a few minutes later and grinned

"Really, nothing is wrong." I looked at him again and nodded.

00 Night of Monica's fashion show 00

I walked in to the changing room with the rest of the models, tried and ready to go home. I sat in front of my mirror removing my makeup. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kimiko and Hiroshi talking. – There is nothing going on.. There is nothing too worry.. Lets just get change. –

Ten minutes later I was dressed in a yellow fuzzy sweater and black jeans. I grabbed my bag and was about to use the bathroom when I found Syaoran and Hiroshi in a fight. I dropped my bag and ran to stop them along with some other male models.

"Hiroshi, Syaoran… Stop… What the heck is going on here?" Syaoran paused only for a second to answer my question.

"This has nothing to do with you. I've just got to teach this guy a lesson." And then they continued to fight. Yehako pulled me out of the way just as they guys slammed into the wall.

"Sakura, Syaoran made me swear never to tell this… but now that it's gotten like this I have to tell." I looked at her as she stared straight into my eyes. She closed her eyes and then slowly opened them again. She took a deep breath and said quickly with a crackling voice.

"Hiroshi has been lying to you. Kimiko, the new model is not only his new client but also his girlfriend." My eyes grow wide for a moment. " They've been going out for two months already. Syaoran found out but he didn't have the heart to tell you."

Yaheko and another girl caught me in time just as I was about to fall. I turned my head and found myself staring straight at Kimiko, who was still dressed in the out she lasted walked in. I pushed her hand away as I held back my tears. I went to pick up my bag and walked up to Hiroshi who was now leaning against the wall.

"You've got to listen to me Sakura…" I interrupted him by slapping him in the face. I did not care if the anyone was watching. I was lied to and I was not going to hold back. Before he could continue I shouted as tear threaten to slip from my eyes.

"No, You listen to me… I trusted you and you lied too me! I can't believe I was so stupid. Believing that she was only your client." I stopped as he looked at me with hurt and concerned eyes.

"Sakura, that was never the case. To me she was only my client…I love you Sakura…. I always have."I snorted at that comment and said

"Love? What is love anyway? I loved you! I listened and did whatever you wanted. But what did I get in return?…" I paused for a second and then said. "Cheated on by the one person I cared deeply about." He tried to wrap his arms around me in a hug but I brushed his again the wall. He tried to say something but I would not let me.

"Forget it, Hiroshi, whatever you're about are was going to say isn't going to work because we're through. And don't even think about looking for me at Touya's place. You won't be able to get through the front doors let alone to my office." With that I swung my bag over my shoulders and headed for the parking lot.

00 Parking lot, 5 minutes later 00

I was walking towards Syaoran's car when I spotted him leaning against it with his glasses on. He was staring at the ground when he saw me walk towards him. I glared at him and then just as I walked over to my side of the car when he said.

"Sakura, we need to talk." He walked towards me. I kept my gaze on the door when he got near me.

"Sakura…" I spun around and stared into his amber eyes.

"You knew all along…. Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me about Hiroshi?" I asked as tears started to stream down my face. He looked at me with soft amber eyes.

"Because… I didn't want you to get hurt… I didn't want to see you like this." He said as I tried to wipe away my tears.

"Well you're wrong! Now I feel stupid.. Worst then the time before Meiling's death… Did you do this to hurt me even more? Did you do this because…" Before I could say anything word He pulled me into a hug. I pushed him away.

"Let go! I didn't need your hugs." I hissed with a creaked voice as I pushed him away and hit him in the chest as tears slide down my cheeks. He pulled me towards him once again and wrapped his arms around me in a huge. I wanted to push him away again except something inside me made me stop. I rested my head on his shoulders and let my tear soak his gray sweater.

00 Two Days later, Sakura's room 00

I pulled the covers over my head even more as I heard Tomoyo and Eriol pound on my door. I groaned and rolled over. It has been two days since I broke up with, the scum bag, Hiroshi, and I haven't let my room since then. Syaoran spent the first day with me; bring me food and trying to get me out of the house but nothing worked. So here I am in my bed not caring if I died in here.

The door to my room opened and Tomoyo and Eriol busted in. They flow to my bed and yanked the covers off of me. Tomoyo sighed and said. "Sakura-chan, You can't stay in here forever. Let's go outside and do some shopping." She said as Eriol just sighed as then sat down at the foot of my bed.

"Just go away.. Tomoyo, Eriol. I know Syaoran called you guys here so you could check on me but I don't want to…" Tomoyo sighed as she brushed her violet bangs from her eyes.

"Ok, that's it…" I tried to pull the covers back over me but Eriol was sitting on them and was not going to move. "You have it get out of here sometime." I rolled towards her my vision started to get burry and soon I could not see both of them. I sat up slowly and said.

"Tomoyo, Eriol… Something is wrong… I can't see anything." Tomoyo let out a small yell and said to Eriol

"Eriol, what are we going to do?" I strained my eyes but still could not see anything. After a few seconds Eriol and Tomoyo helped me out of bed and said. "I'll get the car and we'll take her to the eye doctor. I heard the door closed and Tomoyo sighed.

"I'll help you change and we'll go straight to the doctor, to figure out what wrong with you." Tomoyo said while I head her walk to my closet to grab some clothes.

00 Later that day, Coffee shop 00

"Please don't tell Syaoran about my eyes. I'm sure if I relax and forget about the scum bag; I won't go blind." I said while I poured cream into my coffee. Tomoyo and Eriol nodded their heads as they sat across from me.

"Don't worry we won't. But Sakura… Are you sure it's a good idea to keep it from Syaoran?" Asked Tomoyo as our order of fries arrived. I picked up a couple of them and placed them in my mouth. " I mean you just got your eye sight back…. what happens if it goes out on you while you do your cat walk next week."

I took a sip of my drink and shook my head with a soft smile I said. "I'm sure… that will not happen. Now let's eat. I haven't eaten thing since this breakfast." Tomoyo Eriol nodded. – I just hope.. that doesn't happen. –

00 One wk later, changing room 00

I sighed as I sat in front of my mirror in my dress sip. I had spent the last two hours walking down a cat walk with Hiroshi sitting in the audience. Tomoyo and Eriol were also sitting out there because Touya and his date could not make it. I sighed and stared at the last outfit, which was a wedding dress, I had to wear tonight. – I don't think I can walk out there. – I sighed once again and noticed Yaheko sit down next to me.

"Yaheko," She turned and looked at me with a smile on her face.

"What is it Sakura?" I smiled and picked up dress and said. "I know you like working with Syaoran; for this last part way don't we switch outfit?"

"I'd love too. Thank you Sakura!" Said with a large smile on her face. The dress was about to reach her hands when Syaoran walked by, dressed in a back and white three piece sute. He took the dress from my grip. He looked at it and then placed it back in my head.

"We can't switch now… It's too late. Now, you better get dress the last segment is about to start." And then he walked way to pick his tie on.

00 Backstage half and hr later 00

I stood back stage in white sparkling gown with a bouquet of cherry blossom in my hand. I was waiting with Syaoran to step on to the run way when my gaze fell upon Hiroshi who was talking to some lady in the purple dress. I noticed him laugh at something the lady had said. I blinked as my vision started to get blurry. I blinked again but my vision was still blurry.

"Sakura it's your turn." I heard Yaheko tell me as she walked passed me towards the changing room but I couldn't move because now I could not see anything at all. – This is it good. Damn it… I can't see. – I gave my head a light shake as I tried to regain my eye sight but nothing happened. I felt Syaoran move me towards the center of the miniature staircase towards the runway.

"Syaoran, I can't see…. hold me as we walk down." I whispered. I felt him take in a sharp breath and then place one hand on my arm and one hand around my waist. We waited a few second before we slowly made our way down the runway.

---------- ----------

AN: There you have it part 11 of You know why. I hope you like it. The last few part of this chapter is based on the Korean Drama _Model _. Well only two or three chapters to go. If you want to know when and how Sakura gets her eye sight you'll have continue reading. SO PLEAASE REVIEW and I'll update as soon as I can. BYE!


	12. THE REASON IS love is blind

Here is the last part of You know Why. This was going to be the second to last, but I don't think I add any more too it.

--------- -----------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

------------- --------

You Know Why

Part 12 (love is blind)

Syaoran's POV

Sakura and I slowly made our way down the runway. Half way down the runway the audience went wild for some strange reason. While we made our backstage I noticed that Eriol and Tomoyo was no longer in their seat. – What is going on here? –

I carried Sakura down the steps and towards the nearest seat. I kneeled down in front of her and held her hand as Tomoyo and Eriol rushed towards us. I stepped aside as they kneeled in front of her.

"Sakura, oh my god, it happened again?" asked Tomoyo in a worried tone. Sakura nodded her head.

"Yes, it's alright… I'm sure it will go away in a while." I noticed Yaheko and couple of the other model looking at us. I cleared my throat and mouthed "Get changed, there is nothing too see." Tomoyo stood up and said.

"I'll help her change. Then maybe you can take her home." She said towards me As she helped Sakura stand up she said. "Eriol will fill you in. I know she said not to tell you but I guess it's best if we told you." I nodded and watched as the girls walked away before Eriol started explaining to me what was going on.

00 Lobby of hotel 00

"Here," I said as I helped her ease into a chair in the lobby of where we had our fashion show. I kneeled down in front of her and stared into her dark emerald eyes. I took in a deep breath before I said. " I'll be right back. Just wait for me here." I was about to walk away when she grabbed my hand.

"Don't leave me here." I gave her hand light squeeze and said.

"I'll only be gone for a few minutes. I promise you" and then I walked away.

00 Changing room 00

I walked in to the changing room and found Yaheko sitting in front of the mirror. She was dressed in a light blue dress and dark blue jean jacket. I walked up to behind her and cleared my throat. She looked at me from reflection of mirror.

"Go, just go, Sakura needs you now." I looked at her as she tucked some of her red hand behind her ear.

"Yaheko… I'm sorry" She gave a soft smile and said.

"I understand. In your heart she's the one."She stood up and faced me. She walked up towards me and said.

"You better use this time with her wisely. It's time to let go of whatever it is, that's holding you back. If you come empty handed I will not forgive you. Sakura is my friend and I don't want to see her hurt." She smirked and embraced me in a hug and added. "Then again if she gives you up I might have a chance." I could not help but smile at that comment.

00 Lobby again 00

When I returned to Sakura's side I noticed Hiroshi kneeling in front of her. Her eyes widen when he touched her hand, but when she asked it he was me, he quickly removed his hand. I walked towards him and glared at him and then pushed him off to the side. But not before I hissed. "Stay away from her. I told you if you hurt her then I'd never forgive you. And since you messed up it's time for you to go."

"Sorry, I took so long? I had to make sure I looked good." I was in a light tone. She chuckled and said.

"I can't see right now…" I gently gave her hand a light squeeze and said.

"You never know… Come on let's go." I said as I helped her up. Then I draped her coat around her shoulder. Then took her hand wrapped my arm around her shoulder; before we walked towards the exit.

00 Syaoran's car 00

"Where are we going?" She asked in sad voice. I glanced at her through my rear view mirror. She was sitting straight and staring straight ahead. I stopped at a red light. I gently pulled her body in my direction so that her head rested my right shoulder.

"I'm scared Syaoran. It's never taken so long for me to regain my eye sight." She said as she stared blankly into the night. I ran my hand through her silky amber hair as I continued to drive.

"It's all right…. I'll be right here by your side." I said as I made a right turn.

"But where are we going?" I blinked and said. "I don't know where. But where ever it is it I'll always be your side."

00 Two days later, Cabin 00

"Syaoran…" I looked up from my seat on the lazy chair towards Sakura who was sitting on the coach. Her dark green eyes stared blankly into the living room.

"Yes, Sakura… do you want to get you something?" I asked as I rubbed the bordom to from my eyes. She turned her head and looked at me.

"The music you have playing is boring. Do you think we can change it? I smirked and said as I walked towards the sterio.

"Sure…." I kneeled down to look at my sister's collection of music. I was about to put in a CD when I hear Sakura's feet shovful and she stood up. She turned and took a step forward but she bumped into the oak coffee table. I caught her in time and we sat back down on the coach.

"I'm sooo clumsy now." She sighed sitting there. I averted my gaze and said.

"Why don't we go for a walk? My sister said that there is this mallow near by with lilies and there is even a cherry blossom tree near by." A smirked appeared on her face. She tucked some hair behind her ear.

"There is no way in this world someone would plant a cherry tree in the middle of the mellow." She stated all knowingly. A giggle escaped her lips as I replayed. – It's only been 3 and half days; yet it seems like forever. –

"Well you wouldn't know until we get there. I'll grab your coat and we'll head straight out to see if my sister was lying?"

00 Mellow half and hr later 00

"Ow.." said Sakura who was now seated on a large rock. While I kneeled in front of her lightly blowing on her knee. While we were walking she had tripped and scraped her knee.

"It's just a minder scrape." She was silent while I placed a a bandaid on her knee. Then I said, " Maybe I should ask Hiroshi to come over… so you guys can talk it out." She shoot up and shouted.

"Shut up! I DON'T EVER WHAT TO HEAR THAT NAME AGAIN." She started to walk away but I quickly stood up and grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry, I just thought if I asked him to come over you'd …." I averted my gaze. She quickly said.

"Well you thought wrong. Besides what do you want me to say to him… Let's see, I'm really sorry and that if it was not for you then …I wouldn't have lost my eye sight?" She said as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Right, Right…. Is that what you wanted to say?" I brushed the tears away with my thumb.

"No…. that's not what I want you too do… I never wanted you to do that because I never liked that guy… I …." I pulled her towards me and her head rested gently on my shoulder. " I don't care if you ever regain your eyesight because I get to spend time with you. No one would ever bother us and we'd be able to hold up on Meiling's promise."

She looked up at me and slowly rested her hand upon my check. I looked into her misty dark eyes. Then lowered my head and our lips meet in a soft and gently kiss. We pulled away and I noticed the sparkles in her eyes returned.

"You still remember her promise?" She asked as we stood there, while I stood there and stared into her eyes. – Oh my god, is that what I think it is? –

"I always have… no matter what…I love you and I'm ready to let go." I said she blinked as with a smile on her said "I love you too Syaoran! And you know what? I got my eye sight back" I smiled spun her around her eyes sparkled.

"What are you going to do now?" she asked me as we stood in the mellow. I looked at her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"We're going to go about and pick up where we left off." A smiled spread across my lips as I said. "But then again… it does not mean we can't stay here for a while." She nodded her head and kissed me on the check.

"I like the sound of that…" I smiled in return as we continue to stand there – I guess, when you're in love there is no need for reason. –

------------- -----------

AN: I hope you liked the ending. I had a hard time end it so if it's kind of strange I'm sorry. There will not part 2.. well I don't think there will be one but if you guys have an idea for part 2 let me know and I'll think about. You never know! Well please leave a review and I'll see you all in my next story!


End file.
